UV-C sterilizing lamps are used for the sterilization of air in commercially and industrially used spaces as well as in hospitals and airplanes. Their germicidal UV-C line-radiation with a wavelength of λ=253.75 nm is being used to kill bacteria, fungi, or viruses, or other microorganisms.
Food production represents a further area of application, in which the UV-C germinating lamps are used for sterilizing packaging materials for food products, of operational equipment, and for the sterilization of air.
A disadvantage of the known UV-C sterilizing lamps is on the one hand, that they are sensitive to water spray and water jets. On the other hand, the emitter foundation of such a UV-C sterilizing lamp may break, so that the falling splinters of the UV-C sterilizing lamp contaminate the treated goods, or get into the cycle of air sterilizing systems, without this being noticed.
The invention is therefore based on the objective of providing an improvement to the known UV-C sterilizing lamps, which meet the strict requirements with respect to hygiene and operating safety.